


Motionless

by Solitude_of_Stars



Category: RWBY
Genre: Arm-wrestling contest, BAMF Qrow, Clover has a strength-kink, Fun, Harriet is not a nice person, M/M, Qrow is a great uncle, Qrow is super strong, Ruby and Yang are proud of him, This gets a little smutty at the end, fair game, nothing overly explicit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitude_of_Stars/pseuds/Solitude_of_Stars
Summary: Inspired by some amazing art on tumblr.Qrow and Clover have an arm-wrestling contest.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 188





	Motionless

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This gets a little smutty at the end, but nothing overly explicit. They are just a little hot and bothered and plan to do something about it. No actual doing in this fic, though!

Saw [this amazing fanart](https://thuban-x.tumblr.com/post/191001134975) and just had to. This is not beta'd and was written in under two hours, which I am actually really surprised about since English isn´t my first language. 

I hope you guys enjoy! 

*** 

When Yang and Ruby came back from their mission, they could hear loud cheering and whooping noises coming from the common room area. Yang was pretty sure she could hear a delighted Nora scream “Smash him!” She changed a worried look with her sister.

“What’s going on?” cried Ruby when they entered the corridor to the common area and found a small crowd of people standing in the doorway and around the room, effectively preventing them from entering or even taking a closer look. “I can´t see anything!”

Elm, leaning casually against the doorframe, watched in amusement how Ruby got on her tiptoes and tried to get a good look at the room. “Gotta say, Pipsqueak, I like your uncle more and more these days. Didn´t think he had it in him!”

At that Ruby started to jump up and down. “What. Is. Happening!” she exclaimed, making a pause between every word whenever her feet hit the ground.

“Well” Elm answered, and the amusement was obvious in her eyes. “Thunder thighs over there” she nodded in the direction where they had heard Nora’s voice coming from earlier, “challenged Clover to an arm-wrestling match against your uncle.”

“Ohhhh.” A wide smile appeared on Ruby’s face as she exchanged a knowing look with Yang. “That must be pretty frustrating for him.” Yang nodded solemnly before asking “Is Clover crying?”

Elms eyes widened a fraction before she started laughing. “No, not yet. But how did you two know?”

Yang grinned. “No one has ever managed to win in an arm-wrestling match against our uncle. Well, I might, if I ever used my semblance, but I never tried, and I am not even sure it would help. Uncle Qrow is a menace.”

At that moment there was an opening in the crowd and Yang pulled Ruby along to get a better view. There they were, Qrow and Clover, sitting in front of each other, elbows on the table between them. They had gripped each other’s right hands and were staring into their counterpart’s eyes. Qrow smiled lazily but Clovers lips were pressed together in a straight line, the frown between his eyes apparent to everyone. Yang could make out some drops of sweat sitting on his temples.

“Easy, tiger” they could hear Qrow say and the frown only deepened at those words. The muscles underneath Clovers impressive arms moved and one of the sweaty droplets began to run down the side of his face, but Qrow’s hand didn´t budge a millimeter. It was completely motionless.

“Come on Clover! Show this rapscallion what we Atlesians are made of.” That was Harriet and Yang found her complexion way too red for some simple shenanigans like this. Yang understood competitiveness but this was getting ridiculous.

Qrow seemed to have the same thought, because he threw a dirty look at the woman. “I´ll give you rapscallion” he grumbled and proceeded to slam Clovers hand onto the surface of the table. It didn´t look like it had taken a lot of strength or effort, really.

There were many “ooohs” and “ahhhs” and a lot of cheering and quite a few instances of money wandering from one hand to another.

Clover only smiled, winked at Qrow and got up to walk over to the sink, where he got two glasses and filled them with water.

“He cheated! I bet he was using his semblance to make Clover lose. There is no way he could beat our Captain otherwise!” came the accusing voice of the shortest Ace Op. Harriet’s eyes were focused on Qrow and she didn´t even try to hide her discontent at the outcome.

Several protesting cries could be heard, coming especially from the kids sitting and standing around the room. “Qrow is one of the most honest people I know. He´d never lie or cheat like that!” called Oscar from across the room and Nora added loudly: “Yeah. You are just pissed because your boss lost to our amazing uncle!”

Qrow, who had happily accepted a glass of water from Clover only moments before, tried not to choke on the beverage and Yang couldn`t stop her grin from widening even more. Nora had called him “our uncle”! It was obvious that he wasn´t really sure what to make of it and Yang decided to tease him about it sometime in the near future, just on principle. This was going to be so much fun!

“Qrow didn´t use his semblance.”

That was Clover, leaning against the counter while holding his glass of water in one hand, teal eyes on his teammate. He said it so matter-of-factly that Harriet gaped at him for a second. Serves her right, Yang thought. No one accuses her uncle of lying! He was better than that.

“How would you even know? His semblance is constantly active, so there is no way of knowing really.”

Clover raised a hand when the outraged shouting started anew.

“I know because I can feel it whenever he is using his semblance, or it flares up on its own. He wasn´t using it back then and he isn´t now.”

He got more than a few raised eyebrows at that. Yang looked at her uncle but Qrow didn´t seem too surprised at the info.

“Since when can you do that?” asked Ruby, excitement in her eyes. Yang understood her sister immediately. If there was someone who could tell if an incident was semblance-related or not, then their uncle couldn’t blame himself for anything and everything bad happening in this world.

Clover shrugs. “We have been working on it for a few days now and it is getting easier every day. Must have something to do with how our semblances are complementary. He can do the same with mine, by the way.” They could all hear the unspoken accusation. No one had accused him of abusing his semblance, only Qrow. Yang decided that she really liked that man. He sure was good for her uncle. Even if she didn´t want to think too hard about that look Uncle Qrow was giving him right now. Eeww.

Ruby, who had been talking to Penny just now, skipped over, beaming excitedly at her. “Did you hear that? That´s amazing!” Yang agreed while she watched her uncle some more, happy about the content little smile on his face. He deserved to show his talent from time to time. He was an amazing fighter and people tended to forget about that way too easily, only ever seeing his semblance.

Clover, she thought, didn´t seem like that type of person though. Right now, he watched her uncle intently, his teal eyes never leaving him while the older mingled about the room, thanking Oscar for his kind words and ruffling Nora’s hair. The staring got more intense and before Yang could fully grasp his reasoning, the man started to aim for her uncle.

Oh.

_Oh._

“Ehhh” was all her sister was saying and when she glanced at her, Yang realized that Ruby had been observing the two men as well.

“Why is Clover dragging Uncle Qrow out of the room? Is he jealous? Are they going to fight?”

Yang shook her head and took her sister’s hand, ready to redirect her attention to some other people in the room. Ruby was getting older, but some things still flew over her head.

“No, don´t worry. I don´t think they will fight. At least not that kind of fight.”

“Huh?” was Ruby’s answer but luckily, Weiss decided to join them and gloat about the lien she just won from Marrow. Yang really didn’t want to think about what those two were getting up to right now.

***

“Shit, I knew you had to be strong, judging by how you used Harbinger one-handed back at the mines. How you could hold it up with your left hand, firing it with your arm outstretched, even though you are right-handed. But gods, I had no idea just _how_ strong you are.”

Clover had crowded Qrow’s body against the nearest wall as soon as they had entered the Ace Ops apartment. He was like a furnace, pressing his torso against Qrow und positively growling into the older man’s shoulder. Qrow could feel the evidence of exactly how much the whole situation had affected Clover against his leg that he had positioned between the Ace Ops thighs.

Qrow chuckled and let his hands wander to the man’s neck, drawing small circles into the short hair he found there.

“I actually expected you to be a little more jealous to be honest. Not that I mind this particular kind of reaction.” He beckoned Clover to look at him but wasn´t ready for the sight he was presented with. The man’s pupils were blown wide, leaving only a small rim of teal colored iris around the edges and, moving his hands down to Clovers waist, he realized that the man was positively shaking in his arms.

“Please, I need you to take me” Clover whimpered then and Qrow inhaled sharply. They’ve had some casual sex before, but Qrow was sure that he had never seen the man like this, so desperate and wanting, pressing his entire body flat against Qrow’s, urging him as close as possible. Plus, he had always been at the receiving end of things, thinking that the other man wasn´t comfortable otherwise. Looked like he thought wrong.

“You´ve got a little strength kink there, Lucky Charm? Must not happen that often that someone bests you at anything strength-related” he laughed, getting a little breathless himself and trying to cover it up by joking. He realized that he had said something wrong when Clover grew stiff against him.

“Please don´t make fun of me.” the Ace Op whispered and a flash of hurt appeared in his eyes.

Qrow’s face softened at that. “I am sorry, Clover. I didn´t want to make fun of you. It is just that I am not used to someone reacting like that to anything I do. I am honored, really.” He cupped Clovers cheek with his right hand and caressed the man’s lips with his thumb. Then, in one swift motion, he gripped Clovers legs with his hands and lifted him off the ground. Strong thighs wrapped around his waist while teal eyes never left red ones for even a second.

With a wide smile on his face, Qrow made his way to the bedroom. And he knew that the shortness of breath and his rapid heartbeat had nothing to do with carrying the other man around but rather with the man himself, quite contently nestled into Qrow’s strong arms. 


End file.
